I have previously designed a combined exercise and furniture device as shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,330, Mar. 6, 1990. This unit included interconnected rectangular and wedge-shaped sections which could be arranged in a number of different positions to provide various exercise and furniture possibilities All of the surfaces in this unit were flat. While this product has been successful, it nevertheless has limitations in providing certain postures for the exerciser. These limitations in part are due to the use of all flat sides on the interconnected sections.
An alternate multiple cushion type device is shown in U.S. Pat. 4,635,306, Jan. 13, 1987. All surfaces on the cushions are flats and thus limit the possible configurations of use and the postures that may be assumed by the user.
Thus, what is needed is a multiple cushion type exercise device that will allow for a wider range of posture positions for the exercisers including being used as furniture.